


Spicy Dangan One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My mini collection of Kinktober fics for 2020! Prompts are fromthis list. As always, everyone is of consenting age, and everything is safe, sane, and consensual.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	1. First Time - Harumatsu

**Author's Note:**

> Kaede gently introduces Maki to pleasure.

Maki sat cross-legged in front of Kaede. Though Maki would kill her if she said it, Kaede thought Maki looked rather like one of the sulky children they babysat from time to time.

“So… are we going to or not?”

Kaede hummed. “You tell me. I’d love to, if you want.”

“I already said I did,” was her reply.

“Just making sure,” Kaede said, smiling as Maki scooted over to initiate a kiss. Kaede’s arms came up around Maki’s shoulders, gently pushing down until her girlfriend took the hint and sat down on her lap.

Tentatively Maki pressed her lips closer into Kaede’s. Kaede returned the kiss eagerly, enjoying how soft Maki’s skin felt against hers. They stayed together like that, breaking away once in a while for air. Whether this was their hundredth or their thousandth kiss, Kaede would never get tired of the way Maki reciprocated. She truly was an angel, sent down from the heavens to grace Kaede with her presence. Nobody else made Kaede feel as protected and wanted the way Maki did. Nobody else filled her arms with the same soft warmth like Maki.

After a few minutes, Maki pulled away temporarily to shift into a more comfortable position on Kaede’s lap. In this close proximity, Kaede was free to sweep her gaze over every part of Maki’s face, from her flushed cheeks to the way Maki worried her wet lips with her teeth.

“What next?” Maki asked.

Kaede looked back into Maki’s eyes, finding both caution and eagerness within them. “It depends on what you want, Maki-chan. Though I’d love to kiss and touch you some more before we move on.”

“I’m good with that. I guess…” Maki glanced away momentarily before meeting Kaede’s gaze again. “I have to get more ‘worked up’ before anything else happens."

“Mmhm, I got you. Come here,” Kaede beckoned, to which Maki complied. Their lips met again, though this time Kaede let her hands wander away from Maki’s shoulders. Slowly they slid down Maki’s shoulder blades, following along the curve of her back. It was a familiar path; Kaede found that Maki was most comfortable when Kaede let her hands explore gradually, tracing along her body rather than picking them up and suddenly placing them somewhere else. As Kaede’s hands roamed, Maki leaned more and more into their kisses. 

Kaede swept her tongue against Maki’s bottom lip and received a shiver in response. She broke away, though she only put a few millimeters of space between them. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Maki panted, breath washing over Kaede’s mouth. She sealed the gap between them once more, now fully seated upon Kaede’s thighs. Maki’s hands came to wrap around Kaede’s shoulders at the same time Kaede threaded her fingers into Maki’s hair. Slowly their kisses devolved into open-mouthed ones. Kaede tasted within Maki’s mouth the remnants of the ice cream they ate earlier, bitter chocolate and sweet cherry blooming against her tongue. For the next few minutes, the only sounds between them were the quiet pops they made whenever their lips parted for air and subsequent small gasps of breath.

During one such parting, Kaede whispered, “angel.”

Maki leaned back. Her eyes were soft. “Kaede.”

Kaede’s insides warmed upon hearing Maki call her by her given name. Though she wasn’t super keen on giving pet names like Kaede was, the simple act alone carried a lot of meaning to it.

Kaede said, “I’m going to touch you down there, just a little bit. We can judge from there if you’re ready for more.”

Maki pressed her flushed lips together. All over her face, Kaede saw red: filling her beautiful eyes and staining her cheeks and lips. “Okay, go ahead.”

Having gained permission, Kaede then placed a tentative hand in the crux of Maki’s legs and pressed gently. Kaede scanned her face carefully for any discomfort, feeling relieved when she only saw pleasure. 

Though Kaede knew how Maki felt, she still asked, “Maki-chan? How does that feel?”

“Good,” she said, sounding strained.

“So I can continue?”

“Yes.”

Kaede then increased the pressure, fingers digging into and rolling the fabric of Maki’s shorts. She kept her movements slow and predictable, rubbing around Maki’s clit as she continued to watch Maki for any signs of discomfort. To her pleasure, she found none. And when Kaede crooked her fingers, Maki made a low noise in her throat and leaned over to rest on the headboard.

“More of that,” she mumbled, as if she was embarrassed.

Kaede smiled and kissed the side of her neck. She relished their proximity; with Maki leaning over her and pressed flush against her, Kaede could feel every moan in her body. And what a wonderful melody Maki’s voice was, filling Kaede with a feeling like dripping honey. Moving her fingers in small circles, Kaede continued to pleasure her girlfriend.

“Yes, darling.”

Slowly but surely, Maki began to unravel in Kaede’s lap. There was hardly any space between them now. The growing number of muffled cries Maki made each time Kaede passed over her clit was music to her ears. Her fingers started to cramp, but Kaede would be damned if she let one little inconvenience stop her.

“Kaede,” Maki started to say. She shivered as Kaede passed over her clit again. “I-I think… I think I’m close.”

Kaede nodded. She shifted so she could better support Maki’s body. “Okay. You can come anytime you’d like. You’re doing so well, darling.”

With greater pressure than before, Kaede pressed into Maki’s clit, drawing out of her a small whimper that made Kaede’s stomach flutter. Maki, her beautiful and stoic girlfriend, whimpered so sweetly that Kaede thought her heart might burst. There was only one thing Kaede wanted, and that was to make Maki come. To reward Maki for bringing such light and warmth into Kaede’s life, for simply existing, for loving her in return.

“Maki-chan. My angel,” Kaede said softly. She rolled her fingers in a final, purposeful motion, one she knew would drive her over the edge.

“I love you so much.”

Maki sucked in a sharp breath. “Kaede—!”

With a final crook of Kaede’s fingers, Maki came undone. She jerked unsteadily against Kaede, grinding against her hand as she rode out her orgasm. The way Maki moaned and shuddered… Kaede absolutely had to hear Maki, touch her, feel her rock against her body like this again.

Sore wrists or fingers be damned. Kaede was going to give Maki all the pleasure in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely don't have the time to do all the prompts, so this will be more of a kink week than kinktober, but I tried to make everything at least 1k. so as always, if you enjoyed my writing, feel free to comment! I'd love to hear what you have to say c:


	2. Mirrors, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex - Hinakoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito gets to see exactly what Hajime sees in him.

Nagito was laying flat on his back on the bed. His skin prickled, the fan blowing cool air over the sweat and saliva that coated his neck.

“I’m ready whenever,” Nagito said. “Hajime-kun.”

Hajime leaned above him, face flushed. He went, “you’re a little overdressed, don’t you think?”

Nagito tilted his head, puzzled at the question. “I wouldn’t say so.” 

It was true that he was still wearing his shirt, but he had long ago discarded his jeans and boxers to let Hajime prepare him. And did Hajime prepare him; they had gone back and forth about it, with Nagito saying it wasn’t necessary while Hajime insisting that it very much was. In the end, Hajime got his way and made Nagito feel just a bit spoiled with all the attention paid to him. Whenever Nagito shifted, he could feel the slick feeling of lube and the ghost of Hajime’s fingers within him.

“Well,” Hajime started, sounding some combination of miffed and embarrassed, “I’m not wearing anything.”

“Do you want us to match, Hajime-kun?” Nagito asked.

Hajime coughed like he was covering up a laugh. “That’s a weird way of putting it. Matching.”

There was neither a yes or no in Hajime’s answer, so Nagito prompted, “I don’t mind if I show more skin, but I was worried you would.”

“Why would I—?”

For a moment, Hajime looked confused, as if solving a riddle. But then his face cleared up and set in a determined line. “Hey, Nagito. I want to try something. Would you take off your shirt, lie on your stomach, and then face the closet?”

Whatever Hajime was planning, Nagito was willing to go through with it. “Okay.”

As Nagito quickly folded his shirt and set it aside, Hajime moved the pillows on their bed to the spot where Nagito would rest his head. So Nagito laid there, propped on his knees. The lower half of his face was buried into the plush pillow and the other half peered over the edge of the bed. From his position, Nagito had a full view of their bedroom floor. 

“You ready?” Hajime asked.

“Yes.” Nagito’s reply was automatic. “More than ready.”

Then Hajime said something unexpected. “Okay. I want you to look up. Into the mirror.”

“Hajime-kun?”

“Can you look into the closet mirror?” Hajime asked again, and then Nagito understood. An unnamable feeling fluttered in Nagito’s stomach—only Hajime was ingenious and kind enough to think of something like this. A plan to make Nagito watch himself in the mirror as he got fucked. Over the years Nagito had lessened the amount of negative self-talk that came from his mouth, but at the same time Hajime became more perceptive of the more subtle ways Nagito’s habit of deprecation manifested. Nagito was certain there was no aspect of himself that Hajime couldn’t see—maybe even sides Nagito didn’t know he had. 

He wondered how exactly Hajime would look at him when he stripped away all of Nagito’s layers. How Hajime would watch as he peeled Nagito apart until nothing remained of him.

So Nagito looked up into the closet mirror that was situated in front of him, into his face, and let Hajime enter him.

It was weird, watching himself as he got penetrated. Nagito was immediately aware of how his hair fell onto his face in a sweaty mop, how his body braced itself, how he breathed and blinked. Yet strangely, it only heightened the pleasure he felt as Hajime fully settled into him, the stretch mixing with self-consciousness until Nagito’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Are you okay? You’re kind of tense. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nagito exhaled. “I’m okay. You don’t need to be baby me.”

“It’s not that. I—I’m not trying to baby you. I just want you to feel good.”

“I appreciate the courtesy, Hajime-kun,” Nagito said. “But I don’t want you to hold back. When you made your plan, you wanted to show me something, didn’t you?”

Hajime made eye contact with Nagito through the mirror when he answered. His voice came out low. “I did.”

“Then show me. Make me watch.”

Anticipation brimmed within Nagito as Hajime drew back. Then he thrust forward hard enough to make Nagito fall onto the pillow.

Pleasure burst into him. “Ohh!”

And again, and again. His arms trembled to keep himself upright as Hajime grabbed his thighs to drive deeper into him. Nagito hadn’t realized he was gripping onto the pillow with white knuckles until he saw it in the mirror. Seeing Hajime’s face scrunch up in pleasure as he fucked Nagito was already making him begin to unravel.

But right as Nagito was about to fall into the pillow again, a hand roughly seized his hair. Nagito cried out. “Hajime-kun!”

“Don’t stop looking,” Hajime hissed. He tugged harder for emphasis, jerking Nagito’s neck upward farther than before.

Pricks of pain shot up from Nagito’s scalp. Hajime didn’t stop fucking him, making Nagito feel like he was being bent in half. Nagito could see some of his neck now in the mirror, and the sight of teeth marks and bruises standing out against his flushed skin made a fresh wave of heat wash through him. 

“I-I’m—” Nagito choked on a moan as his head was jerked back farther— “I’m looking, oh, god—” 

Hajime grunted, “good. I’m—looking too.”

The pace he set for them was nothing short of brutal. They’ve fucked roughly before, but watching himself get rawed as the bed creaked underneath him was making Nagito’s head spin. But for all the pleasure he felt, Nagito couldn’t help but feel a little amused—Hajime was so adamant on not hurting him, stretching him out and using more lube than necessary, but in the end he would be the reason Nagito wouldn’t be able to walk properly afterwards. Exactly how he wanted. 

“You get it, don't you?” Hajime asked above him. Each wet slap of Hajime’s skin against Nagito’s was pornstar worthy. “Nagito—this is—what I see when I fuck you. I wouldn’t—give it up—for the world.”

Nagito struggled to answer. “Mmhm! I get it!”

Hajime rewarded him with an extra hard thrust. “Good. Fuck, you’re good.”

Nagito’s vision began to blur. It was some combination of having his head jerked around each time Hajime pulled his hair and the pleasure-pain consuming his lower half that made spots dance in his vision. But even in his most euphoric state kept his gaze fixed on the mirror like Hajime wanted him to, and watched as tears ran down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not... as happy with how this turned out, but I still wanted to post this. hopefully y'all can enjoy this!


	3. Edging - Oumami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi makes Rantarou wait, wait, and wait some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday ran-chan ♥

Kokichi kissed Rantarou deeply, feeling the warm metal of their lip piercing dig into his own lips. He was perched on top of Rantarou’s lap, sitting on top of their half-undone pants and moving his hand at a languid pace over Rantarou’s cock. It felt warm and heavy in his grip, twitching as he placed a thumb on the head.

When Kokichi moved his hand just a bit faster, Rantarou moaned into his mouth. Kokichi pulled away from the kiss with a sly grin.

Kokichi asked, “feeling close, Rantarou-chan?” “You know it,” they replied. Their eyes were half-lidded but their pupils were dilated, and they gazed at Kokichi with an intensity that made warmth pool in his gut.

“Well, too bad.” 

Just as Rantarou was about to come, Kokichi let go.

_“Fuck.”_ Despite being held down by Kokichi’s weight, Rantarou still tried to buck into his hand. When that failed, they rested their head against the sofa in defeat, treating Kokichi to a full view of their jawline and neck. 

Kokichi watched without the slightest hint of regret. “You know the rules, Rantarou-chan. Now, how many times was this?”

Rantarou laughed. “I’m starting to think… that making promises with you is gonna be my undoing, Kokichi-kun.”

Kokichi hummed.

“Promise? I never promised anything. I’m only doing what we agreed on.” He leaned forward to plant kisses along Rantarou’s exposed skin, working his way up to his ear. “C’mon, answer me. How many times?”

Rantarou craned their neck to give him more access.

“Twice.”

“And how many more times?”

“One more,” Rantarou answered. “And then I get to do what I want.”

Kokichi didn’t miss the hungry tone that seeped into Rantarou’s voice. Payback would surely be a bitch, but for now, Kokichi held the reins. And as long as he did, he was going to take Rantarou on a ride. 

Kokichi pulled back and stared at Rantarou lovingly. “Right on, my beloved Rantarou-chan. It seems that your mind hasn’t turned to mush from being cockblocked so many times.”

“Oh, trust me. I’m not thinking about a lot at the moment. Just about, hmm.” A playful smile curled on Rantarou’s lips as they hummed. “How pretty your mouth looks right now.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but giggle. How very subtle of them. Though Kokichi was still definitely in charge, he heeded Rantarou’s suggestion and slid off their lap and onto the floor. 

But he wouldn’t be Ouma Kokichi if he wasn’t a massive brat about it.

So he went, “will you still feel that way when my pretty mouth leaves you hanging? Or is that exactly what you wanted? You’re such a _pervert_.”

Rantarou hardly batted an eye at his provocation. They even had the gall to put a tender hand on top of Kokichi’s head. “Maybe so. But since you’re enjoying this, what does that make you?”

“Hmph, touché.” Kokichi had to fight back a shiver as they moved to cup his face, rings sliding along his cheek. “Now, hands off, or I can’t focus on blowing your brains out.”

Rantarou made an amused noise but obediently raised their hands. 

“Hands off,” they echoed.

The small, nearly pained hiss that escaped their lips when Kokichi descended down upon their cock filled Kokichi with a buzzing feeling from head to toe. He loved knowing how much he had pushed Rantarou, how he could practically taste the desperation on their cock, how difficult it must be to wait for their turn. Kokichi was just as eager to let them have it, though not without having his fun first. So he sucked, hard, and thoroughly enjoyed the way Rantarou clutched the fabric of their pants.

From above him, Rantarou spoke. “Just as—aah—I thought. You’re so fucking good.”

Kokichi looked up through his lashes but didn’t stop. He pressed the flat of his tongue along the underside of their cock, though, to signal that he was listening.

“Oh, god.” Rantarou’s eyes briefly fluttered shut. When they spoke again, it was low and rough. “Like that. If you knew how it was for me, getting to look at you while you’re doing _that…_ Kokichi-kun, you’re something else.”

Well, wasn’t that pleasing to hear. To show his appreciation, Kokichi swallowed down further, right down to the base. Tears sprung to his eyes but feeling the way Rantarou’s body jerked beneath him made it completely worth it.

“Ooh, don’t, I’m too close—” 

Kokichi smirked around their cock, but eased up so they wouldn’t come just yet. Rantarou chuckled shakily in response.

“It must please you, knowing tha _-aah—_ that you make it so hard for me to keep control. Shame I can’t thank you just yet.” they said. “But… you want that too, though, don’t you? That’s why… _ooh_ , that’s why you’re making me wait so long.”

Kokichi may not be the one being denied, but goddamn, Rantarou’s words made him feel hot all over. If they kept running their mouth, Kokichi would surely lose it. So he resolved to make Rantarou crack before he could, because he was competitive like that.

Right as Rantarou began to speak again, Kokichi made sure to cut him off with a long suck. He didn’t relent even as they gasped and shuddered.

“Oh shit. Ooh, I’m close, Kokichi, I’m gonna—”

It didn’t take long for them to start involuntarily bucking their hips. But when they did, Kokichi immediately opened his mouth with a loud pop and pulled back. “Gonna what?”

Rantarou slumped against the sofa with closed eyes. Despite their tired pose, their body was tense, like a drawn bowstring.

Kokichi smiled. “I hope you weren’t gonna say you were gonna come, Rantarou-chan. Since that’s obviously not happening.”

Kokichi knew he was poking a sleeping dragon. But the tingle that went down his spine when Rantarou cracked open an eye was, in a word, thrilling. 

“Funny you say that, Kokichi-kun.” 

They sat up and smiled lightly, as if they weren’t planning to serve the coldest revenge known to humanity. Kokichi was suddenly _very_ aware of how hard he was.

“My turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when I said I wasn't going to do all 31 days because that would be too much and that I would instead do a kink week? well. uh. considering that I have exams coming up, we're looking more at a long weekend's worth of smut rather than a full week, so I'm changing the title of the fic accordingly.
> 
> but anyways, feedback is highly appreciated ♥


End file.
